My Love Never Wrong For You
by Bocah Lanang
Summary: Wu Sehun, namja tampan cerdas. Lahir dalam keluarga Wu yang kaya. Ayahnya Wu Kris, ibunya Wu Jongin. Harmonis yang palsu. Semua sandiwara. Jongin bahkan rela melakukan apapun, disiksa setiap harinya asalkan anaknya, Sehun dapat merasakan bahagianya keluarga. Semua berakhir ketika Wu Kris selingkuh. Air mata Jongin menyulut amarahnya, Sehun sadar.. ia mencintai ibunya sendiri HUNKAI
1. Chapter 1

**MY LOVE NEVER WRONG FOR YOU**

**Cast:**

**Wu Kris (Sehun Appa)**

**Wu Jongin (Sehun Umma)**

**Wu Sehun**

**Summary:**

Wu Sehun adalah anak laki-laki yang tinggal bersama kedua orang tuanya yang sama-sama namja. Ayahnya bernama Wu Kris dan ibunya adalah Kim Jongin. Dimata sehun, eomma dan appanya selalu harmonis hingga Sehun menginjak JHS, Sehun akhirnya mengetahui mengapa eomanya selalu menangis setiap malam. Kini appanya berumur 47 tahun. Sedang Kim Jongin, eomanya yang masih berumur 28 tahun. Kedua orang tuanya ternyata terpaksa dijodohkan karena appanya, Wu Kris saat umur 29 tahun tidak sengaja menghamili eomanya yang masih berumur 8 tahun waktu itu dan lahirlah Wu Sehun di dunia ini.

Bukan hanya itu, ternyata appanya selalu selingkuh terang-terangan membawa paman Zi Tao yang berumur 37 tahun kerumah dan bermesraan sebelum sehun pulang kerumah. Jongin dan Kris selalu cekcok namun Jongin sebisa mungkin tidak memperlihatkannya pada Sehun. Sehun akhirnya mengetahui rahasia kedua orang tuanya itu dan membenci appanya serta memaki eommanya yang tidak bisa bertindak tegas menceraikan appanya yang menyiksa fisik eommanya dengan tamparan dan tendangan sejak dulu.

Jongin mengatakan pada Sehun bahwa ia tak sanggup menceraikan Kris karena terlalu mencintai Kris. Mendengar itu, entah mengapa hati Sehun terasa sakit, kecewa, perih, panas, dan remuk!

Sehun sadar.. ia mencintai Kim Jong In.. ia mencintai ibunya sendiri..

Apakah ini FF yang bagus? Kalau bagus saya akan publish chapternya

Adakah yang merasa aneh dengan alur cerita ini?

Ada yang tahu kejanggalan yang terjadi di cerita ini?

Yap! Kris sempat pedofil pada Kai yang berwajah manis cute dengan umur 8 tahun, sampai memperkosanya!

Oke.. ini terlalu mengkhayal..

Review ya?


	2. Chapter 2

**MY LOVE NEVER WRONG FOR YOU**

**Cast:**

**Wu Kris (Sehun Appa)**

**Wu Jongin (Sehun Umma)**

**Wu Sehun**

**The Story is Begin..**

"Sehunnie, ayo bangun" suara halus mengalun indah menyapa pendengaran anak laki-laki berusia 13 tahun yang kini masih bergelung dalam selimutnya.

Anak itu malah semakin mengantuk dan merasa nyaman dengan hadirnya suara dan aroma lavender khas sosok itu.

"Ayo baby, sudah saatnya mandi" suara halus itu adalah suara namja paling merdu yang pernah didengar anak itu. Jemari namja itu mengelus surai anak itu perlahan.

"Emh, aku mau mandi kalau umma ikut mandi" anak itu membuka perlahan kedua matanya. Senyum tipis terukir ketika melihat namja manis yang membangunkannya. Begitu cantik dan indah. Namja yang telah melahirkannya. Kim Jongin-Kai.

"Sudah besar loh Sehunnie, ingat kata appa.. tidak boleh manja" Kai mengingatkan anaknya.

"Ish, umma.. itu kan kalau sama appa, kalau sama umma tetep gak apa-apa" Sehun merengek sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengan ummanya.

"Umma tidak mau" Kai ngambek. Memasang wajah cute. Sehun sampai harus berkedip berulang kali dan 3 detik lupa caranya bernafas. Di umur Kai yang masih 21 tahun, sangat tidak dapat dipercaya bahwa ia sudah memiliki anak yang berumur 13 tahun.

"E-ehm! Kalau umma mau, Sehun akan membantu umma belanja di super market nanti pulang sekolah" Sehun selalu mengimingi ibunya dengan imbalan membantu jika ibunya yang cantik itu mau mengabulkan permohonannya.

"Jinja?" Kai memandang sanksi pada anaknya. Biasanya Sehun sangat anti dengan namanya belanja. Terlalu feminim dan itu pekerjaan uke katanya. Dan Kai sendiri melihat bahwa Sehun itu seme sejati seperti appanya.

"Aku janji umma" Sehun mengacungkan kelingkingnya lalu mengaitkannya pada kelingking ummanya.

"Oke.. siap-siap dulu, umma akan menyiapkan air hangat di bathtub mu" Kai beranjak menuju kamar mandi pribadi Sehun.

Sehun hanya mampu mengangguk dan mengulum senyum bahagia. Mandi dengan umma manisnya untuk kesekian kalinya.

-SKIP-

"Sehunnie, ayo, airnya sudah siap!" Kai berteriak dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Ne, umma!" Sehun segera turun dari kasur, membuang selimutnya asal, lalu berlari kedalam kamar mandi.

CKLEK!

Sehun mengunci pintu kamar mandi.

"Kenapa harus dikunci pintunya, hm?" Kai bertanya sambil masih menyiapkan sabun mandi Sehun.

"Biar appa tidak lihat" Sehun berujar jujur.

"Kau itu malu pada appa tapi pada umma tidak malu sama sekali.. aneh" Kai membalik tubuhnya ketika ia merasakan sepasang lengan memeluk pinggang rampingnya.

"Biar" Sehun memasang wajah coolnya. Membuat Kai merasakan desiran aneh namun segera ditampiknya. Kai meluruskan bahwa wajah tampan anaknya merupakan warisan suaminya.

"Aigo~ sudah umma bilang untuk bersiap-siap mandi, kenapa kau tidak ganti dengan bathrobe? Kenapa masih berpakaian piama begini?" Kai agak pusing memiliki anak Sehun, sedikit nakal menurutnya.

"Aku ingin umma yang lepaskan bajuku, bathrobenya sudah ku gantung di situ" Sehun menunjuk gantungan di samping wastafel.

"Manja sekali anak laki-laki umma ini~" Kai berkata gemas sambil mencubit kedua pipi Sehun.

"Appo, umma!" Sehun segera menyentak tangan Kai.

"Hihihi.. mian~" Kai memasang wajah puppy membuat Sehun mengangguk pelan tanpa berkedip.

"Palli umma, katanya sudah siang!" Sehun menarik-narik baju Kai.

"Arraseo.. sini, umma bukakan" Kai mendudukkan tubuhnya dipinggiran bathtub agar bisa sejajar dengan tinggi anaknya. Tinggi Sehun kini sepundaknya. Sungguh tinggi bagi anak seusia 13 tahun. Mungkin pengaruh appanya yang tinggi.

SREEETT..

Kai sudah melepas atasan piama Sehun. memperlihatkan tubuh putih Sehun dengan otot lengan dan perut yang belum sempurna.

"Hmpft-" Kai membungkam mulutnya ketika tawanya hampir keluar.

"Ya… umma mentertawakanku ya?" Sehun menatap kesal Kai.

"Tidak kok, hihi" Kai jelas berbohong.

"Kenapa tertawa?" Sehun cemberut.

"Umma pikir Sehun sangat cool seperti appanya, tapi ternyata tubuhnya baru 10%nya appanya ya~" Kai mengerling nakal pada Sehun. Mengejek.

"Umma kok gitu sih! Sehun kan masih kecil! Besok kalau udah gede pasti lebih keren dari appa!" Sehun mempoutkan pipinya, tak mau melihat kearah Kai.

"Hehe.. mian~ anak umma yang paling tampan dan keren harus maafin umma donk" Kai mengelus wajah Sehun lembut.

"Cium dulu" Sehun merajuk.

Sehun benar-benar kesal. Sungguh ia harusnya jadi namja yang paling keren di mata Kai.

"Oke, iish anak umma.. sini" Kai meraih dagu Sehun.

Chu~

"Yaaah.. bukan di pipi! Di bibir!" Sehun menunjuk bibirnya.

Kai sedikit tersentak dengan permintaan Sehun.

"Belajar dari mana kalau ciuman bibir?" Kai menatap penuh selidik.

"Dari appa sama paman Zi Tao, mereka sering ciuman bibir waktu umma sibuk bikin minuman di dapur" Sehun berkata dengan polosnya.

"Appa dengan paman Zi Tao..?" mata Kai sedikit berair. Ia yakin Sehun tak pernah berbohong padanya. Dan pernyataan Sehun amat menusuknya.

"U-Umma baik-baik saja? A-apa Sehun salah bicara?" Sehun menangkupkan wajah manis Kai dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan menatap cemas.

TES!

Sebutir air mata jatuh mengalir di pipi kanan Kai.

"Kris.." bibir Kai mengalunkan nama suaminya. Wu Kris. Seorang namja tampan yang sukses sebagai direktur utama salah satu perusahan besar di Korea.

"Umma.. mian" Sehun menghapus perlahan air mata Kai.

Chu~

Sehun mengecup ringan kedua kelopak mata Kai yang tertutup lalu menyisir rambut lembut Kai.

Sedetik kemudian isakan Kai berhenti. Mata indahnya terbuka perlahan.

Mata itu sendu. Indah.. sangat indah. Memancarkan kelembutan. Sehun sangat merasakannya.

"Maafkan umma, Sehun" Kai mengulas senyum tipis dan menggenggam kedua tangan Sehun.

"Maaf untuk apa? Sehun akan maafkan jika umma janji tidak menangis lagi" Sehun sungguh tak sanggup melihat Kai menangis.

"Ne, umma tidak akan menangis lagi, tapi umma tidak janji" Kai menatap lurus mata tajam Sehun.

"Arraseo" Sehun tersenyum riang lalu menubruk memeluk tubuh Kai kuat.

"KYA! Hunnie~!" Kai memekik karena gerakan tiba-tiba dari Sehun membuatnya tidak seimbang.

BYURRR!

Keduanya tercebur kedalam bathtub. Kaos biru dan celana jean hitam Kai basah semua, rambutnya juga sedikit basah. Sehun yang berada diatasnya celana piamanya amat basah karena berusaha menahan berat badannya agar tidak merebahkan tubuhnya pada Kai.

DEG! DEG! DEG!

Jantung Sehun terpacu cepat. Pandangan mereka terperangkap oleh pesona wajah satu sama lain.

Sreet..

Sehun melepas celananya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Kai. Kai sendiri masih melihat wajah Sehun tanpa berkedip.

"Ahaha, umma basah!" Sehun akhirnya menghilangkan keakwardan moment itu.

Kai seketika sadar dan mengamati tubuhnya.

"Yash~ Padahal aku sudah mandi Hunnie~" Kai menggerutu sebal.

Chu~

Sehun mengecup kilat pipi Kai.

"Sini biar aku yang lepas baju umma" Sehun sudah menaikkan kaos Kai hingga leher.

"Umma bisa sendiri, nanti umma mandi setelah selesai memandikanmu" Kai hendak menurunkan kaos birunya.

"No.. Tadi umma janji untuk mandi bareng Sehun, bukan mandiin Sehun!" Sehun memprotes. Dan Kai merutuki dirinya yang salah mengartikan dan asal menyetujui perjanjian tadi.

"Bisa dibatalkan janjinya?" Kai memandang penuh harap.

"Tidak akan! Titik!" Sehun menarik kembali kaos biru Kai hingga lepas.

"Ish! Anak umma nakal sekali!" Kai hendak meraih kaos biru itu. Namun dengan cekatan Sehun membuang kaos biru itu hingga terlempar disamping wastafel yang agak jauh.

"Sehun, jangan nakal" Kai mengusak gemas rambut blonde Sehun.

"Sehun tidak nakal. Umma melanggar janji, jadi umma yang nakal" tangan Sehun sibuk membuka resleting celana jean hitam Kai.

"Yaah~ andwae~" Kai mempertahankan celananya ketika Sehun menarik kuat celananya agar lepas.

"Tidak ada penolakan!" Sehun menarik kuat celana jean hitam itu sehingga benar-benar lepas. Dibuangnya jauh-jauh hingga dekat pintu masuk kamar mandi.

"Wu Evil Sehun!" Kai protes dan menarik hidung Sehun sayang.

Chu~

Sehun mencium ujung bibir Kai. Membuat Kai terdiam.

"Jika umma menolak. Sehun akan cium bibir umma!" Sehun mengancam.

"O-oke.. umma tidak akan menolak, jangan cium" Kai kini menurut ketika Sehun menariknya untuk duduk dipangkuan Sehun.

"Apa umma tidak berat? Sepertinya kita salah posisi" Kai membenarkan. Meskipun Sehun besar, namun tubuh Kai masih lebih besar. Karena Sehun masih berumur 13 tahun. Sedang dia sudah 21 tahun.

"Tidak, Sehun suka memeluk umma dari belakang" Sehun segera memeluk Kai.

"Umma tidak bisa menyabuni tubuhmu, kau itu aneh-aneh saja" Kai tersenyum akan tingkah anak tampannya itu.

"Ah kalau begitu aku diatas umma, tapi umma bersihkan seluruh tubuhku" Sehun segera merubah posisinya.

GREP!

Sehun memeluk erat leher jenjang Kai dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di bahu Kai.

Sabun mulai berbusa dan memenuhi tubuh Sehun. Kai menyabuni dengan perlahan dan telaten. Kemudian menuangkan shampoo wangi strawberry ke rambut Sehun.

"Umma biar aku yang mandiin" Sehun menyabuni tubuh Kai.

Lalu menuangkan sampoo strawberrynya ke rambut Kai.

Keduanya saling mengkeramasi, mandi mereka diiringi canda tawa.

-SKIP-

Sehun dan Kai kini duduk di meja makan. Setelah Kai selesai menghidangkan makanannya. Di kursi utama terlihat namja yang sibuk menyusun naskah kantornya.

"Kris, makanlah dulu" Kai mengambilkan makanan untuk suaminya.

"Ini Sehun, makan yang banyak agar bisa membantu appa kelak" Kai memberikan bagian Sehun juga.

Setelahnya mereka makan dengan keheningan yang mencekam.

"Aku butuh tanda tangan orang tuamu untuk berkas ini" Kris menyerahkan map.

"Kenapa masih berhubungan dengan orang tua?" Kai mengerutkan alisnya. Bukankah jika sudah berumah tangga maka harus mencari nafkah sendiri? Kenapa Kris masih meminta tanda tangan persetujuan appa Kai untuk mengambil uang perusahaan Kim?

"Aku membutuhkan dana itu" Kris berkata enteng.

"Tapi ini akan merepotkan appa?" Kai bertanya lirih.. sungguh ia malu karena sudah kesekian kalinya meminta dana perusahaan appanya.

"Kau bicara baik-baik dengan appamu. Beres"Kris menatap tajam Kai.

"..Ne.." Kai hanya mampu mengangguk lemas.

"Umma, senyum dong?" Sehun menarik pipi Kai.

Dan Kai hanya mampu memberikan senyuman palsunya.

-SKIP-

"Belajar yang rajin, Sehunnie" Kai mewanti anaknya itu. Sehun mengangguk semangat lalu masuk kedalam gerbang sekolahnya. Sehun anak cerdas. Ia sudah SMA di usianya yang masih 13 tahun.

Setelah tubuh Sehun menghilang ditengah riuh anak SMA lainnya, Kai segera melajukan mobil Ferrarinya kembali kerumah. Pikirannya dipenuhi dengan perkataan jujur anaknya mengenai perselingkuhan Kris.. Ia tak menyangka.. Kris akan selingkuh darinya.

-TBC-

Sampai sini dulu? Hehe

Review please


	3. Chapter 3

Waktu berlalu cukup singkat dan kini Sehun sudah berumur 17 tahun.

Cukup senang dengan hasil kuliah semester ke duanya. Ia mendapat nilai tertinggi dalam setiap mata kuliahnya.

"Umma, aku mendapat beasiswa, kuliah gratis di Jerman" Sehun memberikan surat pemberitahuan pada Kai.

"Astaga.. Hunnie~ kau adalah karunia terindah yang pernah kumiliki" Kai segera memeluk anaknya erat. Tak pernah Kai kira di umur 17 tahunnya Sehun, ia menjadi lebih pendek dari anaknya itu.

Kai yang memiliki tinggi 183 cm itu harus lebih pendek karena anaknya kini tingginya 187cm.

"Hehe, aku senang jika umma bahagia" Sehun tersenyum senang.

"Kajja, kita sarapan, appa sudah menunggu" Kai segera menarik tangan anaknya itu.

Sehun merasakannya.. tangan Kai amat halus, pas sekali jika digenggam dengan tangannya.

Di ruang makan..

"Kris, lihat, Sehun kali ini mendapat beasiswa kuliah gratis di Jerman" Kai berkata dengan riang. Memperlihatkan sebuah lampiran khusus dari universitas finance itu.

"Hm" Kris hanya berujar datar. Masih sibuk dengan berkasnya.

Kai hanya mengangguk mengerti jika dirinya mengganggu Kris.

Kai menyimpan surat itu di meja nakas samping lalu mengambil masakan yang sudah ia buat untuk dihidangkan.

Seperti biasa Kai mengambilkan porsi untuk suami dan anak laki-lakinya itu.

"Kai, aku akan mengadakan perjalanan bisnis cukup lama, dan menetap di Cina tiga bulan setelahnya untuk mengurus cabang perusahaan, maaf harus meninggalkanmu dirumah bersama Sehun" Kris angkat bicara setelah memasukkan naskah berkasnya.

"Ne" Kai hanya mampu mengangguk ringan. Senyuman segera pudar dari wajahnya.

"Umma, senyum dong?" Sehun menarik pipi Kai.

Dan Kai hanya mampu memberikan senyuman palsunya. -lagi-

-SKIP-

08.23 pm..

"Umma, hari ini appa pulang?" Sehun sedang tiduran di kasurnya ditemani Kai yang duduk menyandar di kasur Sehun.

"Ne, apa kau amat merindukan appa?" Kai bertanya antusias.

"Ani, aku tidak suka appa" Sehun berujar lancar. Membuat Kai sedikit berdesir sakit. Ia ingin Sehun menjadi anak baik dan bahagia. Ia ingin Sehun menjadi anak yang menyukai kedua orang tuanya.

"K-Kenapa? Anak umma tidak boleh begitu.. harusnya Hunnie merindukan appa" Kai merebahkan tubuhnya untuk tiduran sejajar dengan Sehun.

"Umma, kesini sedikit, biar satu bantal denganku" Sehun mengesampingkan tubuhnya dan menepuk sebagian bantal yang ia sisakan untuk Kai.

Kai menurut lalu mendekatkan dirinya pada Sehun.

"Kenapa hm?" Kai bertanya lagi sambil memandang mata Sehun. Tajam.. sama seperti mata appanya.

"Appa tersenyum pada paman Zitao, tapi tidak pernah sama sekali pada umma" Sehun menatap Kai juga.

"O-oh.. hm, appa tersenyum pada umma juga kok.." Kai menjawab lirih. Ia berbohong.

GREP!

Sehun membalik paksa tubuh Kai sehingga mereka berhadapan.

"Umma jangan bohong! Aku tahu jika umma berbohong" Sehun menatap tajam pada Kai.

"Mian.. hiks-hiks" Kai memejamkan matanya takut anaknya mengetahui jika air mata sudah menggenangi sudut matanya, namun isakannya tak bisa diredam.

"Umma.." Sehun langsung memeluk tubuh Kai yang terisak.

"Maafkan umma.. hiks.. appa dan umma tak bisa menjadi orang tua yang baik dimatamu.. hiks.." Kai sesenggukan dalam rengkuhan Sehun.

"Sehun bahagia kok jika ada umma disamping Sehun" Sehun mengecup pipi Kai lalu mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang ramping ummanya yang terasa pas dalam pelukannya.

"Mianhae.." Kai meminta maaf berulang kali.

"Uljima.." Sehun mengusap rambut halus Kai berulang kali hingga terdengar dengkuran halus dari ummanya.

"Jaljayo umma, mimpikan aku ne" Sehun mengecup sudut bibir Kai lalu ikut memejamkan matanya dan perlahan tertidur juga.

-SKIP-

"Oh, Kai, apa kau menunggu suamimu lagi?" suara seseorang terdengar dari belakang.

Kai segera menolehkan kepalanya dan terlihatlah seorang namja berpakaian rapi dengan setelan jas hitam, kacamata hitam serta rambut hitam cepaknya. Wajahnya tampan meski dengan pakaian cukup tebal sebagai penyamaran.

"Chanyeol sunbae!" Kai segera beranjak dari duduknya dan berlari menuju namja jakung itu.

"Peluk aku, honey" Chanyeol merentangkan tangannya.

HUG!

"Aku merindukanmu, kau habis dari mana hyung?" Kai melepas pelukannya segera.

"Aku lebih merindukanmu Kai. Aku barusaja pulang syuting di LA. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berhenti dari dunia modeling? Padahal kau sedang bersinar, namun tahun lalu kau tiba-tiba bilang berhenti" Chanyeol melepas kacamatanya dan terlihatlah wajah yang rupawan itu.

"Kau tahu sendiri kan, waktu itu Sehun sudah masuk SHS, aku harus merawatnya dan mendidiknya lebih, dia kesayanganku, hyung. Dan sekarang ia mampu kuliah di usianya yang ke 17, aku merasa makin dibutuhkan olehnya" Kai tersenyum manis.

"Tapi bukan berarti kau harus berhenti total, kau masih bisa mengurangi jadwalmu" Chanyeol mengajak Kai untuk duduk kembali di ruang tunggu khusus bandara. Disini tidak ada paparazzi yang dapat masuk sehingga orang terkenal seperti Kai dan Chanyeol memiliki ruang disini.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun demi Sehun" Kai duduk disamping Chanyeol.

"Kau bahkan berhenti tanpa persetujuanku, kau tiba-tiba menghilang, padahal aku senang sekali saat managerku mengatakan dramaku kali itu akan berpasangan denganmu.. tapi karena kau berhenti di dunia entertain, Baekhyun yang menggantikanmu" Chanyeol bicara panjang dengan raut sendu yang lucu.

"Ahaha.. jangan berwajah begitu Chanyeol hyung, sangat tidak cocok" Kai tertawa riang. Chanyeol akhirnya tersenyum melihat tawa alami seorang Jongin yang sudah 5 tahun hilang.

"Ayo kembalilah Kai. Aku tidak bisa mendapatkan feel yang baik sejak penggarapan drama itu" Chanyeol merajuk.

"Tapi drama itu mendapat peringkat teratas, hyung sangat cocok dengan Baekhyun hyung" Kai tersenyum manis.

"Aku hanya cocok denganmu, Jonginnie~" Chanyeol mencubit gemas pipi Kai.

"Appo hyung," Kai melepas tangan Chanyeol dari pipinya.

"Hehe, kau manis sekali" Chanyeol memuji dan Kai hanya bisa menunduk malu menutupi wajah bersemunya.

"Hyung jangan berlatih acting denganku, jelas aku tak bisa menandingi acting mu yang sungguh natural itu" Kai berkata lirih.

"Aku jujur tahu" Chanyeol sedikit sewot. Beginilah nasibnya jadi seorang actor. Semua tingkah lakunya dianggap acting. Semua orang menganggap dirinya munafik.

"Oh. Mian" Kai menunduk maaf tapi setelahnya mereka bercanda ria lagi.

"Chanyeol, cepat. Ada pemotretan setengah jam lagi" manager Chanyeol datang tergesa-gesa.

"Oh, Jongin. Kau masih menunggu suamimu yang tak peka itu lagi?" manager menggeleng tak habis pikir.

"Maksudmu?" Chanyeol bertanya tak paham apa yang ditanyakan managernya.

"Setiap kau pulang dari LA aku menunggumu di sini setengah jam sebelum pesawat landing" manager berkata dan hanya diangguki oleh Chanyeol yang meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Kau tak tahu? Setiap aku menunggumu pulang dari syuting di LA aku selalu bertemu Jongin disini menunggu suaminya" manager duduk disamping Chanyeol.

"Jadi maksudmu.." Chanyeol sedikit berpikir.

"Jongin menunggu suaminya dari pagi tadi hingga tengah malam nanti, ah- mungkin sampai esok harinya" manager melihat jam ditangannya yang kini sudah pukul 10 malam.

"MWO?!" Chanyeol tak percaya.

"Jangan berteriak heboh begitu hyung" Kai tidak enak dilihati oleh penunggu lain. Bahkan sedikit menjadi pembicaraan karena melihat Chanyeol yang actor unggulan dan dirinya yang tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Sudah sana pergi" Kai bercanda mengusir Chanyeol dan manager sendiri juga menyeret Chanyeol karena tempat pemotretan agak jauh dan memakan waktu lama di perjalanan.

"Kai.." Chanyeol menghentakkan tangan manager yang menyeretnya. Wajahnya menjadi serius dan bertambah tampan. Kai heran, ekspresi tampan itu tak pernah Chanyeol munculkan dalam actingnya. Padahal, jika Chanyeol menggunakan raut itu, sudah dipastikan Chanyeol adalah actor unggulan dunia.

"Ku katakana untuk kesekian kalinya.. lupakan Kris, hiduplah bersamaku. Kita akan bahagia, dan aku akan menjadi ayah idaman Sehun" Chanyeol mendekat lalu mencium kening Kai cukup lama. Namun setelahnya Kai hanya diam.

"Kami pergi dulu, bye Kai" Manager menyeret Chanyeol yang masih menatap Kai iba karena kini pandangan Kai menjadi kosong.

Sekarang sudah pukul 02.34 am

Sehun bergerak gelisah. Ia tahu ummanya masih di bandara. Selalu begitu. Appanya akan pulang kerumah bersama paman Zitao dan Sehun selalu menelpon ummanya untuk segera pulang dan mengabarkan bahwa appanya tiba-tiba sudah ada dirumah.

"Kali ini apa alasan yang kau gunakan untuk membohongiku, Jonginnie?" Sehun menatap layar handphonenya, wallpapernya merupakan foto terbaru yang diam-diam ia ambil. Malam dimana Kai dan dirinya tidur bersama dan mencuri ciuman di sudut bibir Kai ketika Kai sudah terlelap.

Sehun tidak bodoh. Ia bahkan mampu menjadi anak SHS di usianya yang masih 13 tahun. Kini di usianya yang ke 17 tahun, Ia cukup cerdas untuk menyimpulkan segala alasan yang ibunya berikan ketika ayahnya pulang sendiri di hari berikutnya padahal hari sebelumnya ibunya bergegas pergi ke bandara untuk menjemput ayahnya.

Kai selalu memberi alasan 'belanja, tertidur di ruang tunggu, tersesat, diajak teman ke rumah, mengunjungi kakek-nenek' dan alasan lain yang berulang kali sama.

"Aku tak bisa diam. Malam ini terlalu dingin untuknya menunggu di ruangan itu lagi" Sehun beranjak dari tidurnya dan mengambil jaketnya.

Ia menaiki taksi yang membawanya ke bandara. Setelah membayar ia segera berlari masuk kedalam ruang tunggu.

Tap tap tap..

"Mau sampai kapan disini" Sehun berbisik di telinga Kai setelah mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Kai.

"heumh?" Kai membuka perlahan matanya dan merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal.

"Eh! Sehun!? kenapa disini?" Kai terkejut melihat anaknya yang kini lebih tinggi darinya itu, tiba-tiba duduk disampingnya dan menatapnya lekat.

"Umma jangan membohongiku lagi, aku tahu dari dulu" Sehun mempersempit jarak mereka dan merengkuh tubuh Kai.

"Kau harusnya belajar Hun, tidak perlu menyusul umma" Kai mengelus surai pirang Sehun.

"Bagaimana aku bisa belajar jika tahu appa sudah pulang kemarin pagi dan menginap di rumah paman Zitao hingga malam ini tidak pulang juga. Sedangkan umma menunggu lama disini sedari pagi?" Sehun memberikan pertanyaan retorisnya dengan amarah yang meluap. Sungguh ia merasa amat marah pada appanya.

"Umma juga tahu kan kalau jam 9 pagi tadi adalah jadwal kedatangan pesawat cina terakhir minggu ini" Sehun membimbing kepala Kai untuk bersandar di pundak tegapnya.

"Maafkan umma.." Kai berujar lirih lalu menangis di pundak Sehun.

"Uljima.." Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya sambil mengecupi leher Kai secara lembut.

Beberapa menit kemudian Kai tertidur juga dalam pelukan Sehun.

Sehun segera menggendong bidal Kai menuju parkiran.

Dibukanya pintu mobil lalu menaruh Kai di kursi samping kemudi yang dudah ia rebahkan sandarannya sehingga Kai bisa tertidur nyaman. Lalu memasangkan sabuk pengamannya.

Sehun duduk di kursi kemudi dan mengendarai mobil Ferrari merah Kai kembali ke rumah.

-SKIP-

03.34 am

Sehun masih terjaga. Ia memandang wajah Kai yang terlihat lelah.

Sehun tidak menidurkan Kai di kamar Kai dan Kris, tapi di kamarnya sendiri. Kini Sehun memeluk erat tubuh Kai dan mengelus rambut halus Kai. Sehun menggunakan lengannya sebagai bantal Kai. Dilihatnya wajah cantik Kai dari dekat.

"Kai, aku berfikir keras.. apa yang appa lakukan padamu? Hingga kau melahirkanku dan kini aku berumur 17 tahun sedang kau masih berumur 25 tahun?" Sehun bertanya pada Kai yang bahkan tertidur pulas.

"Kenapa Kris harus menjadi suamimu? Kenapa dia harus menjadi appa biologisku?" nada Sehun makin lirih penuh emosi.

"Kenapa dia yang menjadi pertama bagimu?" Sehun meremat seprai itu hingga hampir robek.

"Kenapa dia yang menjadi cinta sejati dihatimu?" Sehun benar-benar merobek seprai kasurnya.

"Kenapa Tuhan tak membiarkanku memilikimu..?" Sehun menutup matanya. Emosinya sudah meluap. Ia benci takdirnya menjadi anak dari namja yang dicintainya.

Perlahan kantuk menderanya dan membawanya kedalam mimpi.

-SKIP-

06.45pm..

BRAK!

Pintu utama mansion itu dibuka kasar.

"Kris, biar aku bukakan dasimu" suara namja terdengar menggoda itu kini sedang bergelayut manja di leher Kris.

"Lakukan saja, chagi" Kris menunggu namja didepannya itu untuk membuka dasinya.

Dasi Kris telah terlepas dan dibuangnya asal. Jemarinya malah lanjut untuk membuka semua kancing kemeja Kris lalu melepasnya hingga half naked.

Jemari itu menyentuh dan memeluk pinggang Kris.

"Di kamar saja Zitao.." Kris berbisik seduktif di telinga Tao.

"Kau tidak sabaran" Tao mengecup kilas bibir Kris.

"Jangan menggodaku, manis" Kris segera meraih tengkuk Tao dan melumat bibir Tao ganas.

"Eungh~" lenguhan terdengar dari Tao.

Ciuman keduanya makin intim dengan lidah Kris yang bermain dalam rongga mulut Tao.

CKLEK..

"Kris! kau sudah pul-" Kai menghentikan teriakan senangnya. Tadinya ia ingin bersorak bahagia karena saat pulang belanja ia melihat mobil Kris terparkir rapih di garasi.

Tapi pemandangan yang ia lihat lebih perih dari kenyataannya.

"Cih! Pengganggu!" Kris menatap tajam Kai lalu menyeret Tao untuk masuk kedalam kamar.

Tentu itu kamar Kris dan Kai.

Meninggalkan Kai yang terisak di pintu masuk mansion mewah itu.

**))TBC((**

Disini.. em.. semua udah mulai tahu kan.. sulitnya jadi uri Jonginnie..

Disini Sehun.. ya dari chap awal sih, Sehun memulai debaran cinta, (bahasa apa nih.. -_-)

Tapi yang ngenes itu waktu Kris NC an di depan Kai! Oh no!

Review ya


	4. Chapter 4

**My Love Never Wrong For You**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**this is..**

Kai tak mampu melihat adegan suaminya yang melahap rakus namja dibawahnya. Kai segera berlari keluar mansion megah itu.

Mata Kris menatap pintu yang tertutup itu.

"Jangan pedulikan Kris" Tao membelai rahang tegas Kris. Kemudian mereka kembali melakukan adegan panas mereka.

-SKIP-

**Waktu menunjukkan pukul 21.34..**

Sehun barusaja memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi.

Ia kemudian melepas sepatunya dan menaruhnya di rak sepatu.

"Umma.." Sehun memanggil Kai dengan riang.

Kakinya berjalan menuju dapur namun yang pandangannya tangkap adalah siluet namja tinggi berkulit lebih tan dari ibunya sedang memasak menggunakan celana pendek dan kemeja putih appanya.

"Oh, Sehunna? Kau sudah pulang rupanya, kemari, umma sudah memasakkan sup untukmu" namja berambut hitam itu memberikan senyumannya. Diletakkannya panci berisi sup kaldu itu di meja makan.

Sehun berjalan cepat dengan nafas yang terpompa cepat.

**GREP!**

Sehun menarik kuat kerah apron yang digunakan namja itu.

"Dimana umma?" Sehun bertanya pada namja yang lebih pendek sedikit darinya itu. tinggi mereka hampir sama, hanya Sehun lebih tinggi dua senti.

"Apa maksudmu Hun? Lepaskan Tao" Kris keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk terlilit dipinggangnya.

Sehun berdecih kesal. Ia melihat jelas banyak kissmark yang ada dileher Tao.

"Minta maaf pada calon umma barumu!" Kris menatap tajam pada Sehun.

"Tidak akan!" Sehun pergi begitusaja kekamarnya.

"Anak sialan.." Kris menggeram marah menatap kepergian Sehun.

"Tenanglah Kris, jangan marahi dia, mau tidak mau dia pasti akan menerimanya" Tao memeluk Kris dari belakang. Bibirnya menggambarkan seringai jahat yang tak bisa dilihat Kris.

-SKIP-

**Ini sudah pagi dan Kai belum pulang juga.**

Sehun keluar dari kamarnya dengan menggunakan kemeja putih dan celana hitam. Sebuah jas almamater tersampir di lengannya. Tak lupa tas selempang sudah dikenakannya. Sehun terlihat amat tampan dengan rambut pirang pendeknya. (seperti saat era GROWL)

"Sehun, kemarilah, makan dulu" itu suara namja yang bahkan ingin dibunuhnya. Berwajah sok manis didepan ayahnya. Padahal yah.. Tao selalu mengancamnya. Tapi Sehun tidak takut sama sekali.

"Hn" Sehun mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursinya.

Sehun sedikit tersulut emosinya ketika Tao menduduki kursi kesayangan ummanya.

"Ini, makanlah" Tao menyodorkan mangkuk berisi sup pada Sehun.

"Aku ingin makan milik appa" bukannya Sehun terlalu songong.. ia hanya was-was mangkuknya diisi racun.

"AH, ne.." Tao menukar mangkuk Sehun dengan mangkuk Kris.

"Bukankah ini sup kemarin malam?" Sehun mengrenyit heran.

"Iya, kemarin malam kau tidak sempat makan, jadi appa dan umma juga tidak ikut makan Sehun" Tao tersenyum manis.

"Umma? Kau bukan umma ku! Dan appa tidak mau memakan masakan kemarin! Dia akan mencacimu karena menghidangkan makanan kemarin! Kau akan menangis karena kalmiat pedas appa!" Sehun menatap sengit Tao. Ia jadi teringat ketika Kai menghidangkan masakan kemarin malam dan Kris membentak dan menampar Kai dengan keras. Itu teringat jelas di memori cerdas Sehun.

"Aku akan memakannya" Kris berkata santai.

Tao tersenyum manja pada Kris dan membuat Sehun muak.

SRUUPTT..

Sehun mencicipi kuah sup kaldu tersebut.

BRUUUSSSSHH!

Sehun segera memuntahkannya.

"Kau mau membunuhku?! Ini bukan makanan! Ini racun! " Sehun menumpahkan sup di mangkuknya di meja itu hingga berceceran.

"Jangan pernah memberiku makanan lagi! Kau bukan umma ku!" Sehun pergi begitusaja.

-SKIP-

Sehun mengendarai mobilnya dengan emosi. Hampir saja tadi ia menabrak pejalan kaki yang melewati zebracross.

Sehun kemudian mulai memelankan laju kendaraanya begitu melewati taman umum di tengah kota.

Mata Sehun tak sengaja menangkap siluet tubuh yang mirip dengan ummanya.

Sehun segera memarkirkan mobilnya dan mengejar namja itu.

Sehun makin geram begitu melihat seorang namja yang lebih tinggi memeluk pinggang Kai erat sambil berjalan beriringan dengan candaan dan tawa keduanya.

Tawa itu, jelas itu tawa Kai.

SRETT!

Sehun segera menarik pergelangan tangan Kai.

Memeluknya dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidangnya.

"Se-Sehun?!" Kai kaget anaknya dapat menemukannya di taman yang ramai ini. Ia tahu jelas, itu Sehun, anaknya, wangi tubuh Sehun. Kai hafal wangi ini.

"Ajushi.. lepaskan tanganmu dari namjachinguku" Sehun berkata mengintimidasi.

"Maksudmu?" namja tinggi itu mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Dia namjachinguku, lepaskan tangannya" Sehun menarik tangan Kai yang masih digenggam namja itu.

"Se-Sehun" Kai hendak mengatakan sesuatu pada Sehun.

"Diam! Jangan membelanya" Sehun membentak Kai dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Ahahaha.. kau pasti Sehun, iya kan?" namja itu tertawa lalu melepaskan tautan tangannya dan tangan Kai.

"Kenapa ajushi tertawa?" Sehun merasa orang tinggi didepannya ini gila karena tertawa cukup keras mengundang banyak pejalan kaki melihat mereka.

"Ehm.. aku, kenalkan, Park Chanyeol.." Chanyeol melepas kacamata dan maskernya.

"Aku tahu Kai itu manis dan cantik, tapi tidak berarti dia bebas digandeng termasuk oleh aktor papan atas sepertimu!" Sehun menatap sengit pada Chanyeol.

"Cemburumu persis seperti Kris hyung.. haha" Chanyeol tertawa lagi. Melihat betapa miripnya Sehun dengan appanya.

"Jangan ungkit nama namja brengsek itu didepan ku, terutama didepan namjachinguku ini" Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Sudahlah, aku sudah tahu.. Kai itu ummamu, dan jangan buruk sangka.. aku adalah temannya selama ia menjadi model majalah dulu" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

"Oh.." Sehun jadi sedikit malu, ia melonggarkan pelukannya dan Kai segera melepaskan diri.

"Ish! Anak nakal! Minta maaf pada Chanyeol ajushi! Palli!" Kai cemberut imut.

"Iya-iya.. mian Chanyeol ajushi.. Wu Sehun imnida"Sehun meminta maaf dengan terpaksa dan raut dongkol.

"Minta maaf yang benar!" Kai mendelik kesal pada Sehun membuat Sehun makin gemas.

**CHU~!**

Sehun mengecup kilat ujung bibir Kai.

"MWO! Anak nakal!" Kai memukul ringan lengan Sehun. dan Sehun hanya tertawa puas.

"Sudah Kai, namanya juga sedang masa remaja" Chanyeol menenangkan Kai.

"Arraseo.." Kai berjalan duluan dengan wajah yang masih imut karena kesal.

"Aigo.. sungguh aku tak bisa jauh-jauh darinya sedetikpun, bisa-bisa ia dimakan ajushi mesum" Chanyeol menggeleng tak habis pikir betapa manisnya Kai.

"Ajushi juga berpikiran sama denganku.. apa ajushi selalu menjaga umma?" Sehun bertanya antusias.

"Ne, saat dia hamil dan mengandung dirimu, dia makin rewel dan berwajah sangat imut, aku harus ekstra menjaganya dari semua orang dibumi ini" Chanyeol berkata dengan semangat.

"Gomawo ajushi, kau boleh menjaga ummaku saat dia pergi keluar rumah dengan seijinku kali ini" Sehun sedikit lega ada namja yang mau menjaga ummanya dengan baik.

"Tentu sa-JONGIN! ANDWAE! MENJAUH!" Chanyeol berteriak dan segera berlari kearah Kai.

Sehun yang juga melihat segera berlari juga kearah Kai.

GREP!

Sehun memeluk erat tubuh Kai yang sedang berjongkok didepan anak kecil.

Chanyeol segera menarik jauh anak kecil itu dan membawanya ke kumpulan anak kecil lainnya.

Chanyeol lalu kembali ketempat Sehun dan Kai.

"Huft.. hampir saja.." Sehun dan Chanyeol melepas nafasnya lega.

"Kalian ini terlalu over!" Kai melepas pelukan Sehun.

"Tidak! Kami hanya melindungimu dari anak kecil yang hampir saja mencium pipimu!" Chanyeol menunjuk anak kecil tadi.

"dia hanya ingin mencium pipiku, apa salahnya heh?" Kai memandang sebal teman dan anaknya itu.

"Karena hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhmu!" Sehun dan Chanyeol berkata bersamaan.

Kai sampai kaget karena mereka berkata sama sambil berteriak.

"Hei jangan mengikutiku!" Chanyeol marah pada Sehun.

"Kau yang mengikutiku! Dia ummaku! Aku lebih berhak!" Sehun balas memarahi Chanyeol.

"Kau masih muda untuk urusan dewasa!" Chanyeol balas memarahi Sehun.

"Diam! Atau aku berjalan sendiri lagi!" Kai mengancam.

Akhirnya jedua namja tinggi itu diam dan mereka berjalan beriringan. Sungguh memenuhi jalan. Lihatlah, tangan kiri Kai digenggam Chanyeol dan tangan kanan Kai digenggam Sehun.

Mereka berhenti di restoran untuk memesan ayam goreng kesukaan Kai.

"Chanyeol, ayo, pemotretan setengah jam lagi" menejer Chanyeol yang lain datang dengan membawa mobil van.

"Aku masih ingin bersama Kai" Chanyeol terlihat merengek.

"Tidak ada alasan! Masuk!" Menejer menggeret tubuh Chanyeol yang pastinya tidak akan bergerak karena Chanyeol itu tiang.

"Sudahlah Yeol, besok kita bertemu lagi" Kai tersenyum lembut.

"Mwo? Andwae!" Sehun tak rela.

"Oke, tunggu aku manis.. hehe" Chanyeol berjalan riang memasuki van. Kemudian van itu berjalan menjauh.

"Umma serius" Sehun menatap tajam Kai.

"Itu tergantung kebolehanmu" Kai memandang takut Sehun.

"Aku tidak memperbolehkan. Titik." Sehun meminum bubble teanya.

"Oke.." Kai menganggukkan kepalanya santai.

"Ayo" Sehun menggenggam erat tangan kanan Kai.

Menarik tangan Kai keluar restoran.

-SKIP-

"Sehun kenapa kita ada didepan hotel?" Kai mengrenyitkan alisnya bingung. Sehun mengendarai mobilnya ke sebuah hotel mewah.

"Aku ingin umma rileks dan melupakan kehidupan rumah, kita bebaskan pikiran kita disini, nanti malam kita ke indoor town game" Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran khusus lalu menarik Kai menuju resepsionis.

Setelah mendapatkan kunci, Sehun segera menarik Kai menuju kamar sesuai kunci tersebut. Kamar 198.

"Ehm, hai tante.." seorang anak berseragam SHS kini ada dalam satu lift dengan Sehun dan Kai.

Name tag nya bertuliskan Dongwoon.

Kai hanya meliriknya dan melirik pakaiannya sendiri. Seingatnya ia sudah cukup manly dan tidak cocok dipanggil tante. Apa ada orang lain selain mereka bertiga di lift ini? Kai sungguh heran.

"Tante suka terong-terongan yah..? tapi terongnya kok busuk sih.. sama saya aja tante, masih segar loh.." Dongwoon tersenyum gaje kearah Kai.

"M..mwo?" pipi Kai memerah begitu tahu maksud perkataan anak SHS itu.

**))TBC((**

Ahahaha..

Ini bagian terakhirnya rada error gimana gitu.. (ada terong-terongan.. Sehun dikatain Terong Busuk segala.. :D )

Itu gara-gara aku habis lihat St*ndUp Kom*di season 4 di TV Call Back -pas bagiannya Yuda Keling-.. sumpah lucu banget! Haha

Karena banyak readers yang bilan ini terlalu kasihan, sebenarnya iya sh.. dan aku gak mau uri Jonginnie sedih terus, jadi aku kasih chap lucu ini buat all! :)

Review please


	5. Chapter 5

Hy, our HunKai FF update! Yey!

* * *

And thanks for review:

**Vioolyt:** Akhirnya Kai bebas dari rumah, yey.. mkasih udah menanti

**Keepbeef Chiken Cubu:** Terong busuk, hhe

**Taohun:** Bikin Kris nyesel? Oke!

**Mizukami Sakura-chan:** ini udah lanjut

**Afranabilah19:** NCan gak ya? Hhe

**Putrifibrianti96:** Jongin kalo jadi tante girang gimana ya? Hhe

**Banzaianime80:** Thanks too

**SooBabyBee:** ChanKai nya ditambahin? Nanti FF nya malah gak jadi END dunk

**Little Dark Wolf 99:** Incest! Kasian kalo dbuang ke hutan, hhe

**Ichigo song:** Ya, kita akan memperebutkan Kai

**Sayangsemuamembersuju:** hhe

**Jongin48: **ini udah lanjut

**FriederichOfficial:** em, maksudmu hubungan HunKai kan? Kalo bisa disini pairnya HunKai, bukan KaiHun..

**Askasufa:** Chanyeol cocok jadi appanya Sehun? oke! Hhe Thanks for support

**Kim In Soo: **Kita akan mempersatukan Hunkai

**Urikaihun:** ayo bakar rame-rame, hhehe

**Xxchancimit:** Jongin sama Chanyeol aja? Oke!

**Glamcy:** ini dia yang ditunggu.. ch5! Yey

**Adilia. taruni. 7:** Kai sama Chanyeol aja? Oke! Buat Kris menyesal juga? Sip! Hhe

**Adehl:** ini udah lanjut :D

**Kamong Jjong:** Sayangnya Kai udah terlanjur cinta mati sama Kris T_T

* * *

.

/

Sesuai pengamatanku melalui review, aku akan menghilangkan

Bagian absurd terong-terongan (hhe)

.

.

And this is..

.

.

* * *

**My Love Never Wrong For You**

* * *

…

"Sehun kenapa kita ada didepan hotel?" Kai mengrenyitkan alisnya bingung. Sehun mengendarai mobilnya ke sebuah hotel mewah.

"Aku ingin umma rileks dan melupakan kehidupan rumah, kita bebaskan pikiran kita disini, nanti malam kita ke indoor town game" Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran khusus lalu menarik Kai menuju resepsionis.

Setelah mendapatkan kunci, Sehun segera menarik Kai menuju kamar sesuai kunci tersebut. Kamar 198.

Sreet..

Pintu lift terbuka ketika sudah sampai di lantai 6. Sehun segera menggenggam tangan Kai dan menariknya menuju kamar nomor 198.

"Sehun, kau belum menjawab pertanyaan umma. Kenapa kita ke hotel?" Kai melepas paksa genggaman anaknya begitu mereka sudah masuk kamar dan pintu terkunci secara otomatis.

"Duduklah dulu, aku ambilkan air minum" Sehun malah berlalu.

* * *

Kai mau tidak mau harus menunggu duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu.

Sejauh pengamatan Kai, ini bukan hotel yang menyediakan kamar. Ini seperti apatermen sewaan yang mewah. Ruangan ini terlalu kecil untuk disebut kamar. Terdapat dapur dan meja makan. Di pojok ruangan itu terdapat pintu yang Kai yakin berisi kasur satu-satunya di ruangan ini. Jelas sekali ini apatermen.

Dengan design dan perabotan berkelas, Kai rasa apatermen ini terlalu mahal, mungkin 5 juta untuk satu malam. Sungguh, Sehun terlalu berlebihan. Kai jadi ingin segera menarik anak nakalnya itu pulang dan membatalkan menginap di tempat mahal ini.

"Umma, minumlah" Sehun memberikan segelas teh melati yang dingin.

"Sehun, ayo pulang. Jangan jadi anak nakal yang suka menghabiskan uang untuk sekedar bermalam disini" Kai berdiri dan menarik lengan kanan jas almamater universitas yang masih Sehun kenakan. Benar-benar seperti yeojachingu yang sedang menarik paksa namjachingunya yang ketahuan selingkuh.

"Tidak apa-apa umma, tenanglah. Rilekslah disini" Sehun masih berdiri tak bergeser sedikitpun. Kenyataannya, Kai tak kuat menarik anaknya sendiri untuk bergeser semilipun.

"Kalau kau tak mau pulang, biar umma yang pulang sendiri" Kai menatap sengit Sehun lalu berjalan menuju pintu.

Sehun hanya tersenyum menatap tingkah imut ummanya itu. Sungguh cute sekali. Bukankah Kai masih pantas bertingkah seperti itu di usianya yang kini masih 25 tahun?

Padahal Kai bisa dibilang baru lulus kuliah S2 jika masih single dan tidak memiliki nasib seperti ini. Dan banyak teman seangkatan Sehun (S1) yang berpacaran maupun menikah dengan sunbaenya di S2 yang cute, meski Kai lebih cute sih tentunya..

"Sehun, apa password pintunya? Cepat beritahu umma!" Kai berteriak setelah sampai di pintu apatermen.

Benar kan? Ummanya itu sangat menggemaskan. Sudah tahu kalau ini apatermen mewah, pasti pintunya menggunakan password angka. Kenapa tidak tanya dari tadi saja, malah gegabah berjalan ke pintu.

* * *

"passwordnya 9848!" Sehun berteriak malas lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa itu. Meletakkan gelas yang masih penuh itu di meja nakas depannya.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan bibir Sehun masih menyunggingkan senyuman tipis.

Telinganya masih mendengar suara pintu otomatis itu berbunyi 'wrong password'. Tak lama setelahnya suara langkah yang dihentak-hentakkan datang menghampirinya.

"Wu Sehun" suara lirih namun terdengar mengancam itu mengalun ditelinga Sehun.

"Ne? ada apa umma ku yang cantik?" Sehun makin melebarkan senyumannya. Tak kuat menahan tawanya ketika mengerjai ummanya yang cantik itu.

Yang Sehun tahu, sejak ia lahir, Kai selalu percaya padanya tanpa berpikir sekalipun.

"Anak evil! Beri tahu umma password yang sebenarnya!" Kai memarahi anak kesayangannya itu.

"Aw! Umma appo~ aish-aish iya! Passwordnya 9488!" Sehun akhirnya mengalah ketika Kai menjewernya.

"Yasudah" Kai pergi lagi berjalan dengan santai menuju pintu apatermen. Benar kan? Ummanya itu seperti tidak pernah berpikir dan asal 'iya' atau 'percaya' dengan semua perkataannya.

Tak lama setelahnya terdengar suara kaki lagi yang kini seperti berlari kencang menghampirinya.

Sehun tersenyum lagi lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa panjang itu dengan santai.

* * *

"Sehun! Kenapa passwordnya itu? Kenapa angka kesayanganmu ada didepan sedang angka kesayangan umma ada dibelakang? Umma tidak setuju!" Kai melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya dan memasang wajah angkuh.

"Karena aku yang sewa" Sehun menjawab dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"Tapi aku ummamu!" Kai menjongkokkan tubuhnya dan menatap lekat-lekat wajah anaknya itu dengan tajam.

"Kau uke" Sehun membuka matanya dan Sehun tahu, jarak wajah mereka bahkan kurang dari satu kilan.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kalau aku uke lalu kau apa hm?" Kai mengerutkan alisnya kesal. Sehun menyangga kepalanya dengan sebelah tangannya membuat wajah mereka makin dekat.

"Kalau kau ukenya, maka aku semenya" Sehun mengecup ujung bibir Kai. Membuat Kai tertegun sejenak. Membeku untuk 5 detik dan tersadar ketika bibir Sehun bergerak hendak melumat bibir penuh menggoda itu.

**PLAK!**

Kai tidak menampar pipi Sehun. Kai adalah umma idaman setiap anak, jadi Kai hanya memukul pelan kaki kiri Sehun.

"auch.. tidak takiiit~" Sehun berlagak seperti anak kecil dengan cedal 's'-nya. Jelas sekali sebenarnya ia tidak kesakitan sama sekali.

"Anak nakal! Kemari biar umma jewer kupingnya lagi!" Kai amat gemas dengan anak tampannya itu.

Sehun segera beranjak dan berlari kecil-kecil karena dikejar Kai. Sehun tertawa kecil bahagia. Ia suka sekali mengerjai Kai, karena Kai sangat cute saat marah.

"Wu Sehun kemari!" Kai hampirsaja bisa meraih blazer Sehun namun anak tampannya itu langsung berbelok masuk kedalam kamar satu-satunya di hotel mewah itu.

"Kejar aku jika umma bisa-" perkataan Sehun tergenti.

* * *

**DUK!**

Sehun yang terlalu sibuk melihat Kai dibelakangnya tidak memperhatikan jika ia berlari menyandung kaki ranjang king size di kamar itu. Tapi untungsaja Sehun bisa menjaga keseimbangannya.

"Kya! Sehun" Kai yang berada tepat dibelakang Sehun juga tidak bisa menghentikan laju larinya.

"Umma!" Sehun segera berbalik dan mendekap Kai dalam rengkuhannya namun gaya gravitasi seolah menginginkan lain sehingga..

**Brugh..**

Sehun jatuh diatas kasur dengan Kai yang ada diatasnya meringkuk dalam dekapan eratnya.

"Gwenchana?" Sehun dengan panic meraba seluruh tubuh Kai mengecek apakah ada luka ditubuh Kai.

Entah, padahal disini orang tuanya adalah Kai, harusnya sebagai ibu Kai sigap menanyai keadaan anaknya yang jatuh, terlebih tertimpa dirinya. Tapi, Sehun selalu mendahuluinya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik sa-euuungghh~~" perkataan Kai terhenti dan digantikan dengan desahan ketika kedua tangan Sehun meremat sensual buttnya yang lebih indah dari butt yeoja.

"Apa honey?" Sehun berbisik rendah ditelinga Kai.

"Su-sudah.. emngh~ lepasshh~" kedua tangan Kai meremat erat kemeja putih yang Sehun kenakan. Buttnya naik dan pinggangnya melenting indah. Membuat mata Sehun bahkan enggan berkedip sedetikpun.

"Memohonlah dengan wajah menggodamu chagiya" Sehun meremat butt Kai makin keras membuat desahan Kai makin keras.

"Eungh~ Stop~ ah! ahh~" Kai menggeliat diatas tubuh Sehun. Matanya menjadi sayu menggoda dan bibir penuh Kai mengalunkan desahan itu dengan sempurna membuat jantung Sehun berdetak lebih cepat.

"Cium pipiku" Sehun makin merendahkan suaranya dan menggigit telinga Kai sekilas.

* * *

**Chuu~**

"Emh, Sehuun~ hmph.. angh~" setelah mencium pipi Sehun, Kai malah meremat rambut blonde Sehun dan mencium dagu tegas Sehun dengan sensual. Jemari lentik Kai kemudian turun mengikuti lekuk wajah Sehun.

"Sssh.. kau membuatku tak sabar menghajar holemu lagi, ermh" Sehun makin konsisten meremas butt Kai.

"Sudah~ aah.. ungh!" Kai menjerit nikmat ketika jari telunjuk tangan kanan Sehun memijat holenya.

"Sebut namaku lagi, baby" Sehun mencium ujung bibir Kai lagi.

"Aaangh.. Se-Sehunnie~" Kai memanggil nama Sehun ditengah desahannya dan seketika gerakan Sehun terhenti. Suara Kai tadi benar-benar indah. Andai Kai menjadi miliknya…

Mata Kai menerawang jauh kesudut hatinya yang terluka.. perih..

Sehun teringat akan apa yang Kai katakan saat itu..

* * *

**Flashback..**

"_Sehun, jadilah lelaki yang setia" Kai tersenyum melihat Sehun yang berusia 15 tahun sedang menaiki sepeda dengan Kai yang duduk di boncengannya._

"_Tentu, aku akan setia" Sehun ikut terseyum 'padamu-Kim Jong In..' lanjut Sehun dalam hati._

"_Kau tahu, appamu sangat tampan" Kai memeluk pinggang Sehun makin erat. Mendengar itu emosi Sehun kembali naik._

"_Apa yang baik darinya?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada dinginnya._

"_Aku tak memandang apapun darinya Hun, aku.. Mencintainya.." Kai berkata dengan segenap perasaan penuhnya._

_Sehun hanya mampu memejamkan matanya perih merasakan hatinya. Desiran angin sore dimana mereka kini duduk di pinggir taman kota, tak bisa membawa sakit hati Sehun menguap._

"_Tapi.." Sehun berusaha menutupi suaranya yang bergetar parau._

"_Sehunna, Aku rasa.. aku cinta mati pada appamu.. Aku cinta mati pada Kris" senyum merekah terpatri indah pada wajah manis Kai yang menatap matahari terbenam. Indah.. dan Sehun tak dapat memiliki itu._

**FlashbackOff..**

* * *

**Hosh.. Hosh..**

Pundak Kai naik turun mencoba mengembalikan ritme nafasnya yang tadi susah payah karena desahannya. Kai sedikit terkejut ia melakukan hal ini bersama Sehun.

"Se-Sehun?" Kai jadi panic begitu melihat Sehun menatap kosong udara.

"Sehun, kamu kenapa?" Kai mengusak pelan rambut silver Sehun dengan sayang. Ditepuknya pelan pipi anaknya yang tampan itu.

"Ish ini anak blank atau ada 'mau'-nya sih" Kai mencubit pipi kiri Sehun dengan gemas lalu tersenyum manis sekali melihat anaknya yang masih diam kaku begitu.

"Sini-sini anakku yang paling manis" Kai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah kaku Sehun dan..

**CHU~~**

Kai mencium ujung bibir Sehun cukup lama hingga..

'_Umma, hatiku sakit! Berikan aku cinta yang lebih.. disini sakit sekali.. berikan cintamu lebih.. bukan sebagai umma, sebagai Kim Jong In untuk Wu Sehun! Bukan untuk Wu Kris..'_

Hati Sehun menjerit merasakan bibir lembut nan manis itu menyentuh bibir tipisnya.

* * *

**GREP!**

"Umma!" Sehun kembali menjadi polos seperti anak umur 5 tahun.

"Ahaha, umma sayang Sehun" Kai mengelus sayang rambut Sehun perlahan.

Yah, Kai tak pernah ambil pusing tentang semua perilaku Sehun. Bagi Kai, Sehun tetaplah anaknya yang polos dan mungkin tadi hanyalah kecelakaan. Kai sadar, Sehun sudah berumur 17 tahun sekarang. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya Sehun merasakan yang namanya ketertarikan pada orang lain.

"Sehun" Kai memanggil nama anaknya yang kini masih setia dibawahnya dan memeluknya erat. Mau tak mau Kai harus merebahkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sehun.

"Ne?" Sehun malah mengusakkan kepalanya pada rambut halus wangi Kai.

"Kenapa kau menggunakan blazer universitas? Hari ini ada acara apa?" Kai memainkan nametag Sehun yang tersemat di blazer universitas terbaik di korea itu. Kai bangga pada Sehun.

"Hari ini Sehun berangkat ke Jerman" Sehun berkata enteng.

"Mwo? Beasiswa waktu itu ya?" Kai kaget dan menumpukan kedua sikunya di dada Sehun untuk menatap lurus anaknya.

"Ne" Sehun memainkan rambut halus ummanya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini! Bagaimana dengan beasiswa itu? Umma bersalah tidak mengingat harinya" Kai berwajah sendu. Semua orang tua ingin sekali punya anak tampan dan pintar seperti Sehun, dan Kai merasa buruk karena tidak mengingat hari penting dimana anaknya akan belajar dinegeri orang dan membawa nama besar Korea Selatan.

"Gwenchana umma, Sehun bisa menyusul besok" Sehun mengusak rambut Kai.

"Jinjayo? Lalu dengan siapa kau kesana? Apa masih ada mahasiswa lain yang tidak bisa berangkat hari ini sepertimu?" Kai bertanya dengan antusias.

"Ani. Yang diberi beasiswa hanya peringkat pertama" Sehun kembali memainkan rambut Kai.

"Oh.. eh! Jadi beasiswanya hanya untukmu? Kau anak umma yang hebat sekali" Kai makin bangga dengan anaknya itu.

"Kalau begitu, Sehun minta hadiah" Sehun menyentuh bibir indah Kai perlahan, seolah itu amat rapuh.

"Hadiahnya apa, hm?" Kai menatap lembut anaknya.

"Sehun minta bibir umma" jari telunjuk Sehun mengikuti bentuk bibir kissable itu.

"Tidak boleh" Kai meraih jari telunjuk Sehun dan menciumnya sekilas. Membuat Sehun berfantasi hal lain.

"Kenapa?" Sehun terlihat polos seperti iklan biskuat(?)

"Ya tidak boleh saja" Kai memainkan jemari tangan Sehun yang lebih besar dari jemarinya.

* * *

"Kalau begitu Sehun akan mencium setiap wanita cantik yang Sehun lihat dan menidurinya" Sehun menjawab dengan wajah pokernya.

"Andwae!" Kai menggenggam erat tangan Sehun.

**Brugh!**

Sehun membalik posisi mereka. Kai ada dibawah Sehun.

"Kalau begitu umma yang pilih, Cium aku atau aku melakukan one night stand pada semua yeoja yang kutemui" Sehun memberikan pilihan yang sulit.

"Umma memilih.." Kai bingung dan enggan menatap Sehun.

"Tatap aku Wu Jongin" Sehun mencium dagu Kai kilas.

"aku.." Kai masih bingung.

"Baiklah, aku pergi" Sehun beranjak dari atas Kai.

* * *

**Grep!**

Kai menahan tangan kanan Sehun.

"Sehun!" Kai kemudian memeluk Sehun yang masih duduk dikasur empuk itu.

"Katakan" Sehun masih diam dalam posisinya. Memunggungi Kai.

"K-Kiss me!" Kai menjawab ragu pada Sehun.

"…" Sehun membalik tubuhnya hingga mereka kini berhadapan. Kedua tangan Kai masih memeluk leher Sehun.

"J-just kiss me" Kai menatap Sehun dengan ragu.

"…" Sehun masih diam.

"Sehun! Kiss me!" Kai memejamkan kedua matanya setelah ia memiliki cukup banyak keberanian untuk berteriak.

Sehun menatap Kai makin dalam, kedua tangan putihnya memeluk erat pinggang ramping Kai, membawa tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu untuk berlindung dalam dekapannya.

"As you wish, my mine" Sehun langsung merengkuh Kai. Menjatuhkan tubuh Kai ke kasur, memeluknya erat lalu mulai mencium bibir penuh yang selalu ia impikan itu.

* * *

**=TBC=**

* * *

Disini konflik HunKai mulai muncul loh..

Aku bingung mau bilang apa lagi, yeah just review okey.. thanks all!


	6. Chapter 6

Hy, our HunKai FF update! Yey!

And thanks for review:

**Little dark wolf 99:** Buang kenangan kris n chanyeol? Wow, oke!

**Overdxse:** Ini udah lanjut

**Jongin48:** Kris males aku munculin, lagi bête sama tu naga, salah sendiri keluar dari EXO, kan uri Jongie semenya jadi berkurang T_T

**Vioolyt:** Akhirnya Kai bebas dari rumah, yey.. mkasih udah menanti

**Keepbeef Chiken Cubu:** Terong busuk, hhe

**Taohun:** Bikin Kris nyesel? Oke!

**Mizukami Sakura-chan:** ini udah lanjut

**Afranabilah19:** NCan gak ya? Hhe

**Putrifibrianti96:** Jongin kalo jadi tante girang gimana ya? Hhe

**Banzaianime80:** Thanks too

**SooBabyBee:** ChanKai nya ditambahin? Nanti FF nya malah gak jadi END dunk

**Little Dark Wolf 99:** Incest! Kasian kalo dbuang ke hutan, hhe

**Ichigo song:** Ya, kita akan memperebutkan Kai

**Sayangsemuamembersuju:** hhe

**Jongin48: **ini udah lanjut

**FriederichOfficial:** em, maksudmu hubungan HunKai kan? Kalo bisa disini pairnya HunKai, bukan KaiHun..

**Askasufa:** Chanyeol cocok jadi appanya Sehun? oke! Hhe Thanks for support

**Kim In Soo: **Kita akan mempersatukan Hunkai

**Urikaihun:** ayo bakar rame-rame, hhehe

**Xxchancimit:** Jongin sama Chanyeol aja? Oke!

**Glamcy:** ini dia yang ditunggu.. ch5! Yey

**Adilia. taruni. 7:** Kai sama Chanyeol aja? Oke! Buat Kris menyesal juga? Sip! Hhe

**Adehl:** ini udah lanjut :D

**Kamong Jjong:** Sayangnya Kai udah terlanjur cinta mati sama Kris T_T

* * *

.

/

Akhirnya saya bisa update!

.

.

And this is..

.

.

**My Love Never Wrong For You**

…

* * *

**Brugh..**

Sehun menjatuhkan tubuh Kai, memerangkap tubuh wangi itu dibawahnya. Dihirupnya aroma tubuh namja yang dicintainya itu.

"S-Sehun, menjauh sedikit dari leher umma.." Kai sedikit merinding ketika nafas hangat Sehun menerpa leher sensitifnya. Bukannya menjauh, Sehun malah makin membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Kai, mengendus aroma tubuh tan itu.

"Kau tahu? Aroma tubuhmulah yang aku tunggu setiap bangun pagiku.." Sehun mulai menciumi cetiap inchi kulit tan halus leher Kai.

"Engh~ apa maksudmuh?" Kai susah payah menahan desahannya. Kedua bahunya ditahan erat oleh Sehun membuatnya tak dapat bergerak sama sekali. Tangan Kai meremas kuat seprai putih itu hingga tidak berbentuk.

"Aku selalu memimpikanmu disampingku.." Sehun sudah sampai di tulang selangka yang terbentuk sempurna.

"A-Aku selalu disampingmu, Hun" Kai makin takut, bahkan ia terbata untuk bicara.

"Kau berbohong padaku" Sehun merendahkan tubuhnya, membuat Kai merasa semakin sesak, tubuh Sehun dengan aroma manly itu semakin banyak ia hirup. Kai baru menyadari wangi itu lebih memikat dari wangi tubuh Kris.

"A-ku.. tidak berbohong.." Kai memejamkan matanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Entah jantungnya memompa darah lebih cepat karena jarak kedekatan mereka, atau malah karena takut.

"Buka matamu dan tatap aku" Sehun berbisik tepat ditelinga Kai dan mengecupnya pelan berkali-kali.

"Ja-janghaannh~" Kai akhirnya mendesah ketika mulut hangat Sehun mengulum daun telinganya. Lidah Sehun menjilat dan memainkan tulang lunak itu hingga basah.

"S-stop-ah~" Kai mendorong paksa pundak Sehun agar sedikit menjauh dan itu berhasil.

"Tatap aku" Sehun membelai pelan pipi halus Kai. Dengan ragu mata Kai perlahan membalas sorotan matanya.

"Se..Hun.." untuk kali ini. Kai melihat sesuatu yang lain. Kai harap pandangan Sehun bukanlah sesuatu yang lain. Kai takut prediksinya benar.

* * *

_**My Love Never Wrong For You**_

* * *

"JongIn.. aku.." Sehun mulai merangkai kalimat dan Kai segera menutup kedua telinganya dengan kedua tangannya. Hanya gerakan bibir Sehun yang bisa ia lihat. Kai tak dapat menyangkal itu. Sesuatu yang juga ia rasakan.

_Chu~_

Sehun mencium Kai.

".. Mian" Sehun segera melepaskan Kai dari kukungannya. Beranjak dari Sofa meninggalkan Kai. Hal terakhir yang Kai dengar adalah suara pintu apatermen itu tertutup dari luar.

"Aku yang salah-hiks-seharusnya aku bisa membahagiakanmu, kau anakku satu-satunya.. tidak seharusnya keluarga kita seperti ini, hiks.." Kai duduk dengan memeluk erat kedua lututnya. Air mata mulai membasahi pipinya yang semakin tirus.

Kai masih memegangi pipi kanannya, rasa hangat masih tertinggal disana, nyatanya Sehun tidak mencium bibirnya. Sehun hanya mencium pipi kanannya.

* * *

_**My Love Never Wrong For You**_

* * *

"Jongie?" suara berat itu menggema berasal dari pintu masuk apatermen.

"C-Chanyeol?" Kai langsung mendapati tubuh tinggi dengan wajah tampan itu sudah berada diambang pintu kamar.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?" Kai segera menghapus jejak air matanya.

"Sehun-"

"Sehun? dimana dia?" Kai langsung panik begitu ingat bahwa Sehun langsung pergi keluar apatermen ini. Pikirannya tiba-tiba kacau seolah hanya diisi oleh nama Sehun seorang. Tubuhnya menegang kaku mendengar nama namja tampan putih yang baru ia sadari sudah cukup lama tidak berada disampingnya.

"Dia yang menghubungiku untuk segera membawamu pergi dari sini" Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan Kai.

"Tapi dimana Sehun sekarang?" Kai segera turun dari ranjang dan merapihkan pakaiannya.

"Dia tidak mengatakannya padaku, dia hanya membiarkan aku menjagamu" Chanyeol mendekat untuk duduk di ranjang tapi Kai segera berdiri tegak.

Pikirannya tiba-tiba kosong dan tubuhnya bergerak sendiri. Kepanikan telah menyerang seluruh syarafnya, seolah reflek akan suasana asing dimana tidak ada Sehun disampingnya.

_Tap! Tap ! Tap!_

"Hei kau mau kemana?" Chanyeol segera menyusul langkah cepat Kai yang berjalan kearah pintu untuk keluar.

"Aku harus mencari Sehun sekarang" Kai berkata amat dingin dan cepat tak mengacuhkan Chanyeol yang ada dibelakangnya. Dipakainya sepatu ketsnya asal.

_Grepp!_

Belum sempat jemari lentiknya membuka pintu yang tadi Sehun biarkan tidak terkunci, tubuhnya dipeluk erat dan hangat.

"Lepas!" Kai memberontak dalam rengkuhan Chanyeol.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi" Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Lepas aku harus tahu dimana Sehun sekarang!" Kai masih mencoba memberontak meski usahanya gagal.

"Sehun telah menyerahkanmu padaku, dia akan baik-baik saja" Chanyeol masih setia merengkuh tubuh ramping itu.

* * *

_**My Love Never Wrong For You**_

* * *

Entah sudah berapa lama kini suasana disekitar mereka sangat tegang. Keduanya dilingkupi emosi dan amarah.

"Kubilang lepas! Aku harus menemukannya! Sehun pasti akan menjagaku! Dia tidak akan meninggalkanku!" kekuatan Kai sudah terkuras, pelukan Chanyeol terlalu kuat.

"Jongin! Sehun sendiri yang memintaku untuk menjagamu!" Chanyeol meninggikan suaranya karena suasana semakin tegang, hatinya panas karena Kai yang entah mengapa seolah tidak mengharapkan kehadirannya.

"Tidak! Hanya Sehun yang menjagaku!" Kai hanya dapat berteriak karena tenaganya sudah habis.

"Wu Jongin! Kau bersamaku!" Chanyeol ikut meninggikan suaranya.

"Sehun tidak akan menyerahkanku pada siapapun! Lepaas! A-aku mohon.. lepaskan aku-hiks- Sehun pasti-" Kai frustasi karena kini langkahnya mencari Sehun terhenti. Ia tidak bisa lepas dari Chanyeol.

"Dia _anakmu_ Jong!" Chanyeol dengan lantang mengucapkan itu sekali hembusan nafas, lalu mengeratkan dekapannya. Mendengar fakta dari bibir Chanyeol seolah ada sesuatu yang merobek memberi luka menganga besar dihatinya. Sesuatu yang tajam menyayat tepat memutus nadi-nadinya.

"Hiks-Yeol.." Kai membalik tubuhnya sehingga mereka berhadapan dan segera memeluk leher Chanyeol.

"…" tanpa bertanyapun Chanyeol tahu. Tangannya masih setia mengusap punggung terisak namja manis dalam dekapannya.

"Chanyeol hiks-A-aku.. Sehun-hiks" Kai bahkan sulit untuk berkata.

"Jangan terlalu larut, masih ada aku disampingmu" Chanyeol mengecup dahi Kai yang mulai reda dari isakannya. Kai hanya mengangguk lirih.

"Sehun.. dia hanya.. _a-anakku" _entah mengapa lidah Kai terasa kelu untuk mengucapkan itu. Matanya terpejam erat seolah dia telah berdusta besar. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat ingin meninju dirinya sendiri.

"Good, sekarang, carilah anakmu" Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus jejak air mata di pipi halus Kai dengan memberikan senyuman yang mampu menenangkan namja tan yang dicintainya.

"Tapi.. kau?" Kai ragu meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Kau tahu kan? Kalau aku.. selalu menunggumu?" Chanyeol menatap lurus pada mata hitam kelam yang selalu mengisi mimpi-mimpinya.

"Terimakasih" dan dengan itu, kaki jenjang itu berlari dengan cepat keluar, berbelok memberikan bayangan pudar sosok sempurna pada mata Chanyeol.

* * *

_**My Love Never Wrong For You**_

* * *

"Sehunna!" Kai segera berlari setelah menemukan siluet tubuh tinggi gagah yang sedang berdiri tegak meski diterpa angin sore. Pancaran sinar matahari jingga menambah tampan wajahnya. Kedua kaki Kai akhirnya sampai juga disamping namja yang lebih tinggi tiga senti darinya.

"Sehun, kenapa kau meninggalkan umma? Untung saja umma ingat bahwa tempat ini adalah tempat biasa kita bersama" Kai berdiri tepat disamping anaknya.

"Kenapa kau disini" perkataan dingin Sehun bahkan terdengar seperti mengusir.

"Haha, kau ini bicara apa hm? Tentusaja menjemput anak kesayanganku" Kai menundukkan kepalanya dan menendang nendang angin kosong didepannya.

"Harusnya kau bersama Chanyeol sekarang" Sehun mendudukkan tubuhnya di rerumputan taman tepat dibawah pohon dimana mereka kini berada.

"Kenapa harus bersama Chanyeol jika.. ada kau?" Kai masih memasang senyumnya dan ikut mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sehun.

"Aku akan pergi setelah ini" Sehun masih memandang tajam kedepan. Tapi Kai segera menoleh tidak percaya mendengar kalimat itu terucap dari bibir tipis namja tampan disampingnya.

* * *

_**My Love Never Wrong For You**_

* * *

Ternyata perkiraan cuaca benar. Tak berselang lama awan-awan gelap mendung sudah melingkupi taman sepi itu. Pancaran matahari semakin redup dan meninggalkan bundaran jingga yang tak lagi menyengat mata. Angin dingin kini menyapa kulit mereka. Membuat tubuh tan itu sedikit menggigil.

"Sehun, jangan bercanda u-umma tidak mengajarkanmu u-untuk bberbohong" bahkan perkataan Kai kali ini sedikit bergetar. Sore ini terlalu baik untuk dirusak oleh kesedihannya seorang. Kai tidak mau itu.

"Bisakah kau tidak memberiku senyum palsu? Kau membohongiku" Sehun bahkan memalingkan wajahnya dari Kai.

_Tes.._

Punggung tangan Sehun merasakan tetesan air membasahi kulitnya.

Kai.. menangis. Bidadarinya menangis karenanya. Ini tidak benar, kesalahan yang sangat tak bisa dimaafkan ketika air mata berharga itu keluar karena ulahnya. Sehun selalu ingin melihat senyum bibir manis itu. Tapi kini ia menorehkan luka pada sayap-sayap halus Kai.

_Grep!_

Kai segera memeluk bahu Sehun.

"Sehun maafkan aku, aku tahu aku bukanlah orangtua yang sempurna, kau seharusnya hidup bahagia dengan keluarga yang baik, ini semua salahku, aku tidak bisa merawatmu dengan baik, aku gagal, aku-"

_Grep!_

"Diam!" Sehun memeluk erat pinggang ramping Kai. Nafas Sehun memburu menahan amarah.

"Mian aku sangat-"

"Aku bilang diam! Ini semua salahnya! Bukan salahmu!" Sehun makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Kai segera mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Sehun.

"Tidak, Kris adalah appa yang baik, dia menyayangimu, dia-"

"Dia berselingkuh didepan mataku! Dia tidak mencintaimu!" setelah emosinya meluap Sehun segera mengecup berkali kali ujung bibir Kai. Menjilatnya, menggigitnya, dan mengulum ujung bibir itu brutal.

Kai amat kaget bahkan matanya membulat penuh.

"Biarkan aku merasakan ini" Sehun berbisik tepat didepan ujung bibirnya lalu kembali melumat belahan bibir halus itu.

"Mmngh~" Kai meremat pelan rambut brown Sehun. Desahan indah itu kembali keluar seiring kedua tangan Sehun yang mulai masuk kedalam celana Kai, meremas butt penuh menggoda itu.

Sehun masih hanya mencium ujung bibir Kai. Belum sanggup mengambil ciuman penuh yang pastinya terasa amat manis.

"Buka bajumu" Sehun melepaskan ciumannya dan menyatukan dahi mereka.

"A-aku-" Kai meremat kemeja Sehun di bagian pundak.

"Untukku" Sehun berkata dengan suara rendahnya. Kedua tangannya makin intens membelai dan memijat butt sexy Kai.

"Ne" Kai mengangguk pelan agak ragu dan mulai melepaskan satu persatu kancing kemeja hitam bergambar pororo yang dikenakannya.

* * *

_**My Love Never Wrong For You**_

* * *

_Pluks.._

Kancing terakhir dan mata Sehun menatap tubuh Kai secara detail seolah ingin memakannya.

"Sempuna" Sehun mencium kilas pundak sempit Kai.

"Sehun aku rasa-" Kai hendak memakai kembali kemeja hitamnya namun..

_ZRAAAASSSSSSHHHHHHH…_

"Hujan" Sehun meletakkan jas almamaternya di rerumputan, perlahan menurunkan kemeja hitam yang mulai basah itu, semakin turun dan Sehun dapat melihat pundak serta lengan mulus seperti yeoja itu.

Perlahan, Sehun mendorong tubuh Kai untuk tidur terlentang beralaskan jasnya seolah tubuh itu amat berharga.

Tubuh mereka sudah cukup basah dengan air hujan. Entah sejak kapan kemeja putih seragam Sehun sudah tergeletak di tanah hingga menjadi coklat kotor.

"Hhhmph" Kai menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan desahannya ketika Sehun bekerja pada nipplenya. Dikulumnya tonjolan itu dan di gigitnya kuat hingga membentuk kissmark merah yang begitu kentara. Kedua tangan Sehun perlahan membuka zipper celana Kai.

"Ja-jangan Hun" Kai menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dengan kedua lengannya yang masih mengalung dileher Sehun.

"Jongin" Sehun mencium pelipis Kai. Dan dengan itu Kai menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

_Zzzrrttss.._

Dengan sekali hentakan Sehun dengan mudah melepas celana Kai meninggalkan underwear yang juga basah mencetak penis Kai yang sudah tegak.

"Sehun cukup! I-ini-"

"Aku akan menghangatkanmu" Sehun melepas paksa underwear Kai sehingga tubuh tan itu kini telanjang bulat dengan keadaan terlentang dan kedua kaki menekuk mengangkang.

"Kau sangat sempurna, Kim Jong In" Sehun mengecup pipi Kai lalu turun dan makin turun.

"A-aah~ Sehun sudah ja-ngan-oooohh~" Kai langsung menaikkan pinggulnya begitu penisnya diraup habis kedalam mulut Sehun. Lidah Sehun amat lihai menggesek setiap inci kulit penis mungilnya dan menyedotnya kuat.

"Angh~ anh~ sshh~ Sehun aaahhn~" Kai mendesah frustasi karena gerakan Sehun yang sengaja diperlambat.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Sehun menjilat batang penis itu dan sesekali menghandjob dengan gerakan cepat membuat tubuh Kai menggelinjang.

"Call me prince" Sehun berbisik seduktif ditelinga Kai.

"Eeemmhh~" Kai menggeleng cepat, enggan mengatakan ini, tapi tubuhnya sudah terangsang oleh sentuhan sentuhan kecil yang bahkan bisa memanaskan tubuhnya dalam derasnya hujan.

"Katakan" Sehun memainkan testis Kai dan membelai hole sempit itu.

"Ngghh~ sssh~ Prince-aaahh~ I want your penis inside my asshole! Fill me up with your cum! Please-aangh~ fuck me hard!" wajah Kai sudah memerah dan deru nafasnya begitu capat.

Amat indah dalam pantulan mata Sehun, kulit tan polos itu basah teraliri air dan beberapa daun hijau yang gugur menghias rambutnya. Mata sayu itu memandang menggoda. Lehernya sudah ia penuhi dengan banyak kissmark.

Ini disore hari dengan keadaan gelap karena hujan.

Tapi cuaca terasa amat panas bagi mereka sekarang.

"Kau harus mempersiapkan holemu dengan baik, baby.." Sehun memeluk tubuh Kai dan mulai melepas celana hitam seragamnya.

* * *

_**My Love Never Wrong For You**_

_**TBC**_

* * *

HunKai udah mau NC? Waaaww..

Yeah just review okey.. thanks all!


	7. Chapter 7

Hy, our HunKai FF update! Yey!

Akhirnya update juga ni FF lumutan -_-

And thanks for review:

**Tchandra07. Tc:** haha /ikut ketawa bareng sehun/ oke-oke, hhe

**Putrifibrianti96:** Gapapa Hun! Kamu gak bakal kualat kok! haha

**Istrinya Sehun Bininya Kai:** Hell, hehe iya itu gak bakal durhaka kok, tnang ja bro

**Mizukami Sakura-chan:** wooooo NC natural bro! dialam terbuka!

**V:** hehe, itu udah ada deskripsinya di prolog ch 1 memang perbedaan umur hunkai 8 tahun -_- karena Bocah Lanang memang tidak pernah logis memberi tahun maupun umur dalam setiap tokoh ffnya, keke

**Tokisaki:** Ini lanjut looh..

**Hunkailovers:** ciyee.. yang nungguin, hehe

**Boy:** Udah.. emm.. udah sekitar 9 bulan gak diupdate, hahahahahaha gila ya ni FF terbengkalai banget :v

**Kkamcong:** Thanks semangatnya! Love u!

**The devil number 1:** Ini lanjut kok ^^

**Aliyya:** Iya, aku lupa melanjutkan ini :o

**Rofi. Mvpshawol:** Melupakan fakta mereka ibu dan anak itu sulit, hm.. gimana ya, oke aku cuba deh buat endingnya, hehe

**Flo. Futsuji: ** Kai masih bingung, galau, galon, gangguan, gegarotak, gagaga..*apa lagi ya?

**Yeolsa:** Wah pemikiran kamu luas, kita sama-sama detail dalam urusan yadong, hehe

**sparkyuELF137:** NC nya kepotong jadi nyesek banget ! kalo gak kuat baca langsung di close tab aja ya? Daripada kamunya sakit hati

**askasufa:** berkeliaran? Yang berkeliaran buat fotoin HunKai NC an di alam terbuka tentusaja BocahLanang *bersembunyi di semak-semak bawa hp sony tahan aer hujan, hehe

**misszshanty05:** ok

**ismiexol: **Lanjutan hubungan mereka makin rumit, TT

**anon:** ngga wajar emang, hehe

**Thanks for all reviewers yang gak ketulis disini, Lopeyauall pokoknya! hehe**

**..**

**..**

©BocahLanang

**Facebook:**

_**BocahLanang HunKai (The Real BocahLanang)**_

.

/

Akhirnya saya bisa update!

.

.

And this is..

.

.

**My Love Never Wrong For You**

…

"Katakan" Sehun memainkan testis Kai dan membelai hole sempit itu.

"Ngghh~ sssh~ Prince-aaahh~ I want your penis inside my asshole! Fill me up with your cum! Please-aangh~ fuck me hard!" wajah Kai sudah memerah dan deru nafasnya begitu capat.

Amat indah dalam pantulan mata Sehun, kulit tan polos itu basah teraliri air dan beberapa daun hijau yang gugur menghias rambutnya. Mata sayu itu memandang menggoda. Lehernya sudah ia penuhi dengan banyak kissmark.

Ini disore hari dengan keadaan gelap karena hujan.

Tapi cuaca terasa amat panas bagi mereka sekarang.

"Kau harus mempersiapkan holemu dengan baik, baby.." Sehun memeluk tubuh Kai dan mulai melepas celana hitam seragamnya.

_**My Love Never Wrong For You**_

"Katakan lagi manis.." Sehun memenjarakan Kai.

"S-Sehunnie-aah~" Kai akhirnya melepaskan desahannya ketika tangan pucat Sehun memelintir nipplenya.

_**PLAKKK!**_

Tamparan keras itu begitu cepat dan tiba-tiba.

Sehun bahkan tidak menyadari kedatangan yeoja berumur yang kini ada dihadapannya dan ibunya. Mata Kai terbelalak bahkan detak jantungnya seperti berhenti beberapa saat.

"Kau menantu paling kurangajar yang pernah kutemui! Beraninya kau merayu anakmu sendiri untuk menyentuhmu! Kau adalah manusia paling bejat yang pernah kutemui Kim Kai!" suara yeoja itu berteriak sedikit dipaksakan, tubuhnya yang berumur sedikit bergetar dan terengah setelahnya. Tangannya bahkan masih panas setelah menampar kuat pipi namja manis yang masih terlalu muda dengan usia 25 tahun untuk menjadi seorang ibu.

Kai hanya mampu mematung memegangi pipi kanannya yang terasa amat panas seperti terbakar. Bahkan terlihat merah padam. Guyuran air hujan memperparah rasa perih kulit pipi halusnya yang lecet. Menyamarkan buliran air matanya yang menganak sungai.

Sehun segera meraih kemeja almamaternya yang sudah basah, memakaikannya pada tubuh tan sempurna yang kini bergetar diam.

_**My Love Never Wrong For You**_

"Umma.." Sehun perlahan membingkai pipi Kai. Menghalangi air hujan itu mengaliri wajah cantik yang kini termenung diam.

"Bicaralah. Jangan seperti ini" Sehun menggoyangkan bahu Kai mencoba mendapat respon dari namja manis yang kini masih diam dalam duduknya.

"Andweji. Jangan mendiamkanku! Jebal.." Sehun memeluk erat tubuh kaku itu. Menggumamkan kata maaf berkali-kali berharap namja manis itu membalas pelukannya.

Ingin mendengar namja manis itu terisak di bahunya, memanggil namanya berkali-kali, memintanya untuk membuatnya tenang dan terasa dilindungi.

"Sehun! Ikut nenek pulang sekarang! Tinggalkan namja jalang itu sekarang!" wanita berumur itu.. Wu Heechul. Ibu dari Wu Kris.

Sehun masih saja mengacuhkan neneknya. Masih setia memeluk dan mengusap sayang punggung bergetar itu.

Tentusaja menantu mana yang tidak shock jika mertua dari suami yang dicintainya memergokinya telanjang dengan anaknya sendiri. Ini pasti kesalahpahaman karena erangan yang ia keluarkan setelah Sehun memojokkannya untuk mengatakan ia membutuhkan sentuhan.

"S-Sa-kit.." itulah kata pertama yang bibir pucat itu keluarkan setelah beberapa menit dirinya terdiam.

"Mian. Aku akan mengobatinya. Aku akan menjagamu. Aku akan melindungimu" Sehun terus saja bergumam maaf di telinga Kai. Mengeratkan rengkuhannya. Jujur Sehun takut kehilangan Kai.

"Sehun! Dengarkan kata nenekmu ini! Ke rumah sekarang! Tinggalkan orang biadab sepertinya!" kini Heechul tidak mampu bersabar lagi. Segera ia raih tangan kanan Sehun yang merengkuh Kai dan menariknya kuat.

_SLAP!_

Sehun menolak mentah-mentah tarikan neneknya.

"Sehun kau jangan pernah jadi cucu durhaka! Kau sudah mempengaruhi cucuku dengan kebusukanmu! Namja menjijikkan!" Heechul masih terus berteriak dengan nafas terengah. Tubuh tuanya tidak kuat terus-terusan dihujami air hujan yang menusuk kulit.

Jari telunjuknya yang gemetaran menunjuk tepat pada Kai yang dipeluk erat Sehun.

"Nenek sudah cukup! Jangan pernah kau mencercanya!" Sehun kini berteriak dengan keras pada yeoja berumur yang masih berdiri kehujanan didekatnya.

_**My Love Never Wrong For You**_

"Kau ajarkan apa pada cucuku hingga dia memaki neneknya sendiri hah?!" Heechul memekik.

_Duk! Duk! Duk!_

Kaki Heechul yang dihiasi sepatu mahal itu menendang kuat pada punggung Kai berulang-ulang hingga berbunyi keras.

_Grep! Sret- Gbrugh!_

Sehun mencekal kaki itu dan menghentakkannya kuat hingga Heechul oleng dan jatuh ke tanah.

Sehun segera menyelipkan tangannya pada bawah kedua lutut Kai dan punggung Kai. Menggendongnya bridal.

"Ssshh.." Kai meringis sakit memejamkan matanya merasakan punggungnya yang terlalu sakit karena tendangan kuat sepatu keras tadi.

"Kurangajar.." Sehun mengumpat melihat Kai yang kesakitan. Matanya memandang tajam pada yeoja berumur yang berusaha bangkit dengan pakaiannya yang menjadi kotor.

"Wu Sehun. Nenek bilang, turunkan namja pelacur itu!" Heechul masih meninggikan suaranya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskannya!" Sehun ikut berteriak. Kai bahkan menggeleng lemah dalam gendongannya.

Menolak konflik yang timbul karenanya.

Ini salah, seharusnya Sehun meninggalkannya disini sendiri. Seharusnya Sehun pergi bersama mertuanya. Semua sudah jelas, mereka yang melihat keadaan Jongin bercumbu dengan anaknya sendiri pastilah Jongin yang salah.

Memang benar Sehun yang memulai. Tapi bagaimana bisa ia tidak menahan Sehun?

Kai merasa gagal.

"Dia memang ibumu, tapi dia telah membuatmu menjadi penyimpang seperti ini! Jauhi dia!" Heechul mendekat membuat Sehun siaga mengeratkan rengkuhannya, menenggelamkan Kai dalam dekapannya.

"Kau aman bersamaku. Aku tempatmu bersandar, aku akan melindungimu. Saranghae" Sehun terus berujar itu pada Kai. Tapi Kai terus menggeleng seolah mengatakan bahwa itu semua tidak benar.

"Wu Sehun!" Heechul sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan emosinya.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkannya! Aku akan terus bersamanya! Aku yang akan menjaganya! Aku akan selalu berada di sisinya! Kau tahu apa hah?!" Sehun berteriak cukup kuat membuat Heechul menatap kaget.

_**My Love Never Wrong For You**_

Tubuh Sehun mulai dingin karena memang tubuh tinggi berkulit putih pucat itu hanya mengenakan celana hitam, tanpa kain apapun lagi yang menutupi tubuh atasnya.

"Wu Sehun! Jangan jadi pendosa bersamanya! Pulang sekarang! Biar nenek yang akan menyelesaikan semuanya!" Heechul mengepalkan tangannya erat menahan marah.

"Aku tidak butuh keluarga Wu! Aku tidak butuh kekayaan! Aku tidak butuh kehidupan mewah! Aku tidak butuh ayah, nenek, dan kakek! Aku hanya butuh Kim Jong In!" Sehun mengeratkan dekapannya ketika ia mendengar isakan keluar dari tubuh yang ada dalam gendongannya.

"Nenek akan memperbaiki semuanya menjadi lurus! Tinggalkan namja murahan itu dan kau bisa hidup seperti anak bahagia lainnya!" Heechul semakin meninggikan suaranya.

"Hanya dia yang mampu membuatku tersenyum! Hanya dialah kebahagiaanku! Dia hidupku!" nafas Sehun makin memburu karena paru-parunya yang tidak cukup kuat menghirup udara dingin tanpa balutan apapun menghangatkan tubuhnya yang langsung terhujam air deras.

"Sudah cukup Wu Sehun!" Heechul tiba-tiba menarik paksa tangan Kai.

_Brugh!_

Tubuh Kai jatuh dari gendongan bridal Sehun.

"Akh!" Kai memekik sakit langsung meringkuk merasakan sakit pada punggungnya yang kian menjadi. Punggungnya langsung jatuh pada tanah berumput itu amat keras.

"Kai chagi!" Sehun panik segera berlutut dan perlahan menyandarkan tubuh Kai pada tubuhnya. Merengkuh tubuh kedinginan Kai meski kenyataannya tubuhnya sendiri sudah mati rasa.

"Wu Sehun dengarkan nenek!" Heechul masih berteriak didepannya.

"Tinggalkan kami berdua! Aku tidak memintamu untuk menjadikanku cucu dari keluarga Wu!" Sehun berteriak lagi dengan suaranya yang kian parau.

_**My Love Never Wrong For You**_

"Itu bahkan tidak akan terjadi jika namja jalang yang kau peluk itu tidak mempertahankanmu dalam kandungannya padahal keluarga Wu sudah bersikeras untuk menggugurkanmu! Jadi sekarang cepat ikut nenek!" Heechul juga mulai kedinginan.

"K-Kai.." Sehun membelalakkan matanya mendengar perkataan Heechul.

Benarkah? Jadi dia adalah anak yang tidak diharapkan?

Dan Kai mempertahankannya hingga bisa hidup sampai saat ini?

Apa apaan ini? Kai itu malaikat atau apa? Kenapa bisa sebaik dan setegar itu?

"Kau tidak bersalah.. Sehunna. Umma harusnya menjadikanmu anak yang paling bahagia di dunia.. Umma bersyukur kau menjadi anak Umma yang pertama dan terakhir.. Umma tidak ingin kau digugurkan.. Sehun adalah anak Umma, Umma tidak akan membiarkan mereka menggugurkanmu.. Umma tidak akan membiarkanmu mati bahkan sebelum memanggil nama Umma, Wu Sehun" Kai membelai pipi Sehun pelan. Membuat namja tampan itu memejamkan matanya merasakan hangatnya sentuhan namja manis yang menyerahkan nyawa untuknya ketika ia masih seputih kertas dan pertama kali menghirup udara.

Sehun bahkan baru tahu jika tidak hanya appanya yang membenci Kai. Bahkan seluruh keluarga Wu telah membenci Kai sejak 17 tahun lalu ia hidup dalam perut Kai.

"Kris yang menghamili dirimu adalah sebuah kecelakaan! Kau memang sudah kotor sejak kecil namja jalang!" Heechul menjambak rambut Kai.

Kalau bukan karena Kris yang seorang pedofil kala itu, Sehun tidak akan pernah ada. Dan kehidupannya yang mewah dengan nama besar keluarga Wu tidak akan tercoreng menjadi cemoohan chaebol kala itu.

"Lepaskan dia!" Sehun menyentak tangan Heechul dengan mudah dan melindungi Kai dalam rengkuhannya.

"Wu Sehun!" Heechul melayangkan tangannya pada Sehun.

_PLAKK!_

Tamparan telak dari Heechul itu benar-benar terdengar nyaring.

Baik Heechul, Kai, maupun Sehun membelalakkan kedua matanya.

Kai sangat shock. Matanya terbuka lebar dan bibirnya yang bergetar kedinginan itu diam.

Pipinya tidak perih dan panas. Ia tidak terkena tamparan nyaring itu.

Sehun?

Sehun membelakangi Heechul. Memeluk erat tubuh Kai dalam rengkuhan kedua lengannya.

Kai tahu Sehun baik-baik saja.

Jadi tamparan itu tidak mengenai Kai maupun Sehun, tapi..

Sosok namja tinggi dengan balutan kemeja biru mahal dan celana hitam yang semuanya sudah basah. Air hujan mengalir dari rambut cepaknya deras selebat hujan sore yang menghujam mereka.

Berdiri kokoh melindungi Kai, mengorbankan pipinya untuk sebuah tamparan menyakitkan.

"Astaga! Sebetapa pelacurnya kah dirimu hingga aktor tampan papan atas seperti Park Chanyeol melindungi dirimu hah?!" Heechul yang mulanya terkejut melihat aktor papan atas tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya langsung kembali mencerca Kai.

"Sehun. Bawa pergi Kai" suara berat terdengar dalam gemuruh hujan deras.

"C-Chanyeol..?" Kai sungguh kesulitan untuk sekedar mengeja nama namja yang melindunginya kini.

"Sehun!" Chanyeol meninggikan suaranya.

"Tidak. I-ini salahku Yeol" Kai mencengkram erat kemeja biru basah Chanyeol. Punggung lebar itu kokoh seakan melindungi Kai, tapi.. terlihat jelas sebuah rasa kecewa.

"Sehun.. bisa menjagamu" satu jeda Chanyeol berikan sebelum pengungkapannya.

"Kuserahkan padamu" Sehun segera beranjak. Menggendong tubuh Kai bridal dan berlari kencang menembus lebatnya hujan.

"Hiks-Chanyeol.." Kai membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sehun.

_**My Love Never Wrong For You**_

Dan disinilah anak dan ibu itu sekarang..

Sebuah motel di pinggir pantai Busan.

Kai masih diam duduk ditengah bed.

Sehun setia duduk disamping ranjang. Pandangannya tak pernah lepas dari tubuh yang kini diam termenung.

Untuk mendekat saja terasa sulit.

Jika begini, Sehun merasa dirinya bukan apa-apa. Ia bahkan tidak mampu mengembalikan senyuman Kai.

Ia tahu resiko atas semua rasa dalam hatinya. Tapi kejadian tadi terlalu cepat.

Semua fakta itu bergulir bercabang-cabang dalam benaknya.

Tapi hatinya yang mencintai Kai lebih besar dari semua rintangan yang menghampirinya.

"C-Chan-Yeol.." mata Sehun terpejam erat ketika nama itulah yang pertamakali mengalun dari suara indah namja manis itu.

Hatinya masih lebih luas dari samudra untuk mengisi kembali lubang perih dihatinya hanya karena nama namja lain yang disuarakan bibir manis Kai.

"M-mian.." Kai menyembunyikan wajahnya dilipatan kedua tangannya. Lalu mulai menjambak kasar helaian rambut brown halusnya.

"Berhenti" Sehun menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangan Kai untuk berhenti menyiksa dirinya.

"Lepas!" Kai meronta membuat Sehun memandang miris pada Kai.

"Aku disini baby.. bersandarlah padaku" Sehun segera merengkuh erat tubuh Kai yang mulai kembali terisak.

"Sehun-hiks-" Kai menangis tersedu di bahu tegap yang selalu menjadi sandarannya. Entah, tapi senyum tipis tersungging di bibir Sehun.

Dengan begini hanya dirinyalah tempat Kai kembali.

"Kim Jongin, Sarangh-"

"Terimakasih Oh Sehun, kau satu-satunya yang kumiliki.." suara Kai berubah menjadi dengingan nyaring di telinga Sehun. Tidak. Sehun tidak mau mendengar kelanjutan kalimat itu.

"Kumohon jangan teruskan ucapanmu sayang.." Sehun bergumam lirih memejamkan kedua matanya erat sekaligus mengeratkan rengkuhannya pada namja manis yang menakhlukkan hatinya.

'_Kai.. jangan.. aku mencintaimu. Jangan siksa hatiku.. katakan kau juga mencintaiku.. kumohon..'_ Sehun memohon dalam keheningan sesaat yang menyiksa.

_Wu Sehun, aku menyayangimu.. __Anakku.._" Kai mengabaikkan pengungkapan perasaan Sehun untuk kesekian kalinya.

_**My Love Never Wrong For You**_

_**TBC**_

Siapa coba yang minta FF ini dilanjut?

Liat tu, nyesek banget..

Makanya BocahLanang gak mau update lagi karena bagian ini hurt banget.

**Readers:** BocahLanang kok jahat banget sih bikin FF ini sad gini, hiks-hiks

**Bocah:** Mian, makanya dari dulu BocahLanang nolak post ch 7 ini karena terlalu nyesek

**Readers:** Gak mau tahu! Pokoknya next (ch 8) harus happy! Gak mau tahu pokoknya! Kalo enggak aku bakal begal BocahLanang ditengah jalan pulang sekolah biar nyelesain FF di jalan!

**Bocah: **Oke, ch 8 bakal shoot posisi KrisTaonya..

..

Itu jahat sekali alurnya.. secara tidak sengaja ternyata BocahLanang bikin ff yg Kai idupnya sulit ya.. padahal BocahLanang gak brmaksut T_T

Yeah just review okey.. thanks all!


End file.
